I Missed You
by richonnelandfill
Summary: Michonne has to take care of Alexandria while Rick is gone, yet he surprises Michonne and comes home early to take care of her in more ways than one.
1. Part I

**A/N: Here'a a short ficlet I posted on my Tumblr page. I may update it when I have some free time.**

After a long morning of checking on the guards on post at the gate, reviewing the armory's inventory with Tara and inspecting the progress of Tobin's crew on the new wall supports Michonne felt as if she should call it a day a little earlier than usual. She had twice her regular workload since Rick was away at the Hilltop for the past week and a half doing gun training. The people at Hilltop were trained with bows and arrows, however Rick felt like it would be best for them to know how to shoot guns as well. This war with the Saviors was drawing near and the Hilltop, Alexandria, nor the Kingdom could bear any missteps. Maggie would have done it but she just had the baby and it was doctor's orders for her to take it easy, unlike how she operated during the pregnancy.

Michonne let the warm water cascade down her body, washing away the large suds that coated her. A shower is just what she needed to relax, which she was finding harder and harder to do nowadays. Michonne knew fighting the Saviors was inevitable, yet she could not fathom losing anyone else, and Rick being gone from the house, even for the short amount of time it was, had her all kinds of anxious. She had not been separated from him this long since . . . well since the prison. Once they agreed to reorder things together, they had been stuck at the hip.

Michonne turned off the shower head and grabbed her towel to dry off. She then stepped out and put on her blue cotton robe, tying it closed at the front so that she could carry on with her after-shower routine. The bun atop her head flopped around as she swiveled her head singing in the bathroom mirror. Her notes became muffled as she stuck her toothbrush in her mouth. She lowered her head to spit out the spearmint and baking soda flavored paste into the sink and almost jumped when she saw a figure in the mirror behind her.

Michonne spun around clutching her racing heart, "Rick, I thought you had another two days at Hilltop?" Her husband stood before her in worn black jeans and a tight brown shirt. Matter of fact, it was her favorite brown shirt as it shown his arm and chest muscles teasingly. Her eyes then locked in on his lips, pink and soft, a stark contrast to the grey scruffy beard encasing them. He had been so busy that it had become neglected, growing into a wild mass. Contrary to what she told him years ago, it didn't bother her, the beard was downright sexy. If only others known the places it had been.

From where he stood, a hand tucked in his belt, he answered tilting his head slightly, "I did. Jesus learns fast. They'll manage." He crept towards her with his bowlegged gait, his boots thudding against the linoleum tile. "I missed you." His tongue crept out to moisturize his bottom lip. Damn, she was unsure if the moisture trickling down her legs was from the shower or her own bodily fluids.

Regardless, she stood planted in her position, her eyes flickered to his kind blue eyes. With every second they started to turn, a heat of desire dawning them. "I missed you too." Her voice came out so low that only he could hear.

"Where's Carl?" He was hovering in her personal space, therefore she backed up, knowing that with these line of questions he was mere seconds from wrecking her insides.

"At Tara's house with Judith," Michonne answered, ceasing to break eye contact. Rick reached forward to pull at her robe's ties, but she protested, "Baby you're dirty and I just took a shower." The heel of her foot bumped the wall behind her, yet he continued pacing forward, pinning her body against it with his own. A grin lifted the corner of his lip, "That's okay, I'll lick you clean."

"Rick" she gasped. Without warning he hoisted Michonne around his waist, swiftly carrying her to their bedroom.

 **Fun Fact: This ficlet was super close to being titled "Daddy's Home" (cues Usher singing) but I'm trying to change my corny ways lol**


	2. Part II

**A/N: Remember when I said if I had some extra time...**

* * *

Rick's hands squeezed and massaged at his wife's thick bottom, the ample flesh spilling between the gaps in his fingers. He missed the feel of her petite yet curvy frame in his hands. He loved rolling over in the morning, keeping his cock cozy and warm against her cheeks. Yet his time at Hilltop left him waking up to a cold empty side of the bed. He could feel his erection stretching his jeans.

Michonne's ankles crossed just below his belt buckle, her strong arms locking around his neck. She was eye level with her rugged man and she could tell that he was on a mission. The look in his eyes were that of a starving man. He carried her slowly, with purpose, giving her ass a rough slap as he crossed the threshold to their bedroom. It stung, but felt good as fuck at the same time. Her head swiveled from one shoulder to the other, and a moan escaped her lips, as she pressed her naked chest closer to him. Her head laying comfortably against his shoulder. She gave his neck tiny wet kisses, causing him to groan.

Rick realized that he had coaxed the pampered kitten out of Michonne. Most times she was tough, but with the right touches she transformed into his little kitten that liked to be petted, stroked, and licked clean. He knew his kitten was present whenever she began purring in his ear.

He pressed her back against the nearest wall with a cocky grin. "I should apologize now for how rough I'm going to be with you." He lightly ran his thumb over her luscious lips. "I want those pretty lips screaming my name." Her ears perked up at his naughty words.

Without warning he dropped to his knees, sending them both onto the carpet, his torso cradled between her damp legs. In a swift motion, he entered his index finger into her center. Michonne squirmed and clawed at his pecks that stood proudly from underneath his tight shirt. Her insides were moist and snug coating his finger generously, so he added another.

"Is this pussy wet just for me baby?" His deep voice rumbled in her ear, as he repeatedly plunged his fingers inside her, seeking out that sweet spot that he knew would leave her shaking.

Her curvy hips rolled and her lithe legs widened, inviting his fingers deeper within. Michonne stroked his sculpted arm, appreciating his solid build. "Mhm," she purred, biting down on her lip.

He smirked at the sexy kitten beneath him. Her robe was wrapped exclusively around her shoulders, the train of it laying open beneath her. He bit his lip, staring at her gelatinous breasts bouncing with her every movement.

He suddenly felt the urge to pin her legs up by her shoulders. "Grab those legs" he ordered. She adhered, elevating her limbs, gradually sliding her hands from her plump ass until they reached her ankles. Rick tilted his head, throwing an impish grin at his naughty wife. Maneuvering to sitting on the heel of his boots, Rick gave himself leverage to lean his body further over hers and slid his hands to the back of her knees. He gazed into her brown eyes as he lowered his mouth towards her pink lips. The tip of his tongue rolled out from his pink lips and flicked her clitoris. Her hips bucked at the sensation, causing him to lift his gaze and smirk at her. Once again he tested her, flicking the tip of his tongue against her swelling bud.

She raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "Kiss it baby," she teased, biting down on her lip in a flirtatious manner.

He did exactly what she asked for, firmly pressing his lips together, he gave her clit a peck. Before she could complain, he abruptly followed it with a hungry open mouth kiss. He assaulted her delicate folds, unsatisfied until her slit was so slick his deliberate sucking made a loud suction noise.

"Ah, shit!" Michonne hissed.

"That's right baby, making a fucking mess so I can clean you up." His neck continued to roll as he made sure to cover every inch of her womanhood.

She whimpered, threatening to lose consciousness when his tongue prodded into her wet opening, fucking her just as intensely as he had planned to do with the hard length knocking against his zipper.

Her mouth fell open, chanting curse words in a faint whisper as she tried to hold on to her sanity.

"What's that 'Chonne?" Rick teased, "I can't hear you."

His thick beard that was tickling her thighs added to the several other sensations hitting her at once. She felt her walls clench repeatedly as her juices spilled from her center onto his ravenous tongue.

Before she could even catch her breathe, he snaked his arm around her back and scooped her up from the floor, her legs wrapped around him once more.

He glimpsed at the blue fluffy material that hung from her shoulders. "Take it off," his southern accent provoked her.

She readily shrugged off the robe, allowing it to pool at his feet.

"God, you are so sexy" his voice rasped as he walked over to the bed and laid his body on top of hers at its edge. She tasted herself on his tongue as he offered it to her. He hastily pulled away from Michonne, unbuckling his pants and pulling his shirt from his ripped torso.

She slinked her body around, laying her chest on the bed, pushing her tail up, her legs spread wide and swaying, anticipating his next move.

Rick's voice dripped in lust. "Touch yourself." He hastily continued undressing, focusing on her fingertips creeping between her thighs, circling her precious pearl, which caused him to let out a groan.

He stepped forward palming her cheek and slowly caressing it, squeezing its girth, ending his handiwork with a stinging slap. She hissed, her neck rolling and back arching, wanting to feel more. Rick aligned his hips with hers, his rough hands sliding atop her slender ones, reaching her slippery fingertips and adding pressure to her task.

His other hand wrapped under her breast, grabbed her neck firmly, and forced her body back against his chest, turning her head to the side so he could have access to her mouth. He sucked at her lips as if they were plentiful slices of citrus, barely able to resist biting down on them. Michonne grabbed onto his curls, mewling into his mouth with need.

At the sound of her soft cries, Rick immediately slammed her back onto the soft mattress, pressing his hand between her shoulder blades. He couldn't help but to be amused with his wife's endless taunting, as she lifted on her tippy toes, swaying her backend seductively from side to side. She peered back at him with a salacious smile.

He used his right hand to run his hand over his throbbing length, spreading his personal lubricant over his tip. His voice low and thick, when he stated, "You don't know how much I missed you."

Rick began rubbing himself against her slit, Michonne responded with a series of deep moans. "I thought about rushing home and making love to you every night. I thought about the taste of your pussy, the feel of me cumming inside you, the sounds of you yelling my name." He alternated to slapping the head of his dick against her center. "Did you miss this?" he asked slowly rubbing against her clitoris. Her bun flopped on her head as she nodded against the cool sheets.

"Say it," He licked at his swollen lips.

"Yes," she panted. Without another word he plunged into her depths.

"Fuck," he growled. Rick immediately went to work, pulling her hips against his front. The sound of his balls slapping against her skin was music to her ears.

"Ooo, Rick, yes," Michonne yelled, encouraging him to pound into her even harder.

Their frantic pace proved too much for him. The image of her ass bouncing back on him was going to send him over the edge too soon. He pressed his weight along her back, filling her up with slow, long strokes. He dragged her wrists above their heads, holding her hostage. To Michonne, it was a lover's cradle. Rick sunk his teeth into the back of her neck, causing her to cry out, licking her fangs with delight. He lapped at her cheek and panted out, "I love you."

"I love you too," she returned between heavy breaths.

Rick gave her another quick kiss before lifting his body from hers. His energy had replenished and he picked up the pace as he eyed his round treasure once again. He took a handful of her bottom, rubbing it gently, her soft moans colliding with his carnal need to hear her pleas bouncing off the walls.

Michonne felt her husband's full palm crash against her firm ass, exciting her even further, sending her insides pulsing. "Shit!" she spat through clenched teeth. Michonne had became conditioned to quieting herself, the children's rooms being right next to theirs, but Rick had every intention of taking advantage of their deserted home.

"Don't hold it in 'Chonne, let me hear you," her husband encouraged.

Rick pulled Michonne's arms behind her, gripping onto her elbows as they extended above her body. With him holding all the power, Michonne's face fell into the sheets. He immediately used the offset of her weight to savagely pummel into her.

A few locs escaped her flopping ponytail, the whole right of her face smudged by the bed. "Rick, fuck!"

"That's it," he grunted, trying to resist falling over the edge before she did.

"Ah, Rick! Riiiick!" Michonne's lips parted, she could feel her whole body stiffen, her nipples that grazed the cool sheets, her biceps currently clasped by her sexy husband, her walls, clamping around his length repeatedly. Her pleasure had her in arrest, her back arched as she shattered around him. "Oh god, Rick!"

He quickly followed, releasing her arms and dispensing his seed deep inside her. He cautiously caught himself with his hand, nearly escaping collapsing on top of her.

After lying there for a few minutes, Michonne lifted herself from the bed, mumbling, as she crawled over to kiss Rick's lips gently, "So much for licking me clean. I need to take another shower."

Rick smirked. "Well since you're already dirty. Come be dirty with me for a little while."

Before she could argue, he scoot his body close to the headboard pulling Michonne into his lap, her chest pressed against his lazily. She giggled, "If this is how you act after a couple days without me, I'm scared to think about what would've happened to me after the full two weeks."

He twirled a loc between his fingers, "Next time I'll let someone else handle it. I missed you too much." He lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. They laid in peace, knowing that the weeks ahead would be rough, but as long as they had each other it was all worth it.


End file.
